Ask Us! Question the Cast of Kirby and KirbyRemix
by Pandora the Damned
Summary: Self explanatory. Ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

**I am so angry! My brother hacked my account and accidentally (psh, not) deleted the fanfic. I only now noticed it and am SOOOO sorry! Please don't kill me…**

**Because I don't have enough unfinished fanfics so far… XD**

**Kirby; Nintendo and Hal Labs**

**Lynn and myself; myself**

Chloe; Hello folks, Pandora the Damned (aka Chloe) here, live from an intercepted TV signal. In approximately 2 hours, the authorities will be notified and this interview will be terminated. Until that oh-so-pleasant event comes to pass, a certain friend that most of you should be familiar with by now and I will be interviewing the residents of castle Dede—

Lynn; (bursts through the door, covered in rain) sorry I'm late. Stuck in traffic.

Chloe; You can't drive…

Lynn; I _can_, just not legally.

Chloe; … Right then. _One _hour before the cops come for us. But before then, Lynn and I will be answering questions from…

Lynn; That's right people. Chloe here is so lazy that she isn't even going to think up her own questions. She's pushing off that responsibility on you.

Chloe; That is not true! Ok, maybe a little bit, but we can argue that off camera. As I was saying—

Lynn; we're going to be interviewing all the folks that live in the castle, basically.

Chloe; Would you stop interrupting me?

Lynn; No

Chloe; Oky dokey then. So guys and gals, just post your questions in the comments, and they will be asked right here and now (looks at schedule) oh, never mind, not now. In the next broadcast then.

Lynn; Give us some questions.

Chloe; You can ask anything! You can even direct questions at myself and Lynn!

Lynn; (blushes) _No they can't!_

Chloe; (shoves Lynn out of her chair and off camera) Yeah, you can people. Just keep those questions PG-13 or under please.

Lynn; (scrambles back onto chair) do it now! _Or we'll find you…_

**Yeah, I'm adding to the load of fics like this all over FanFiction… Have fun!**

**I would also like to take this moment to ask a very important question. I was thinking about making a listening version of the Remix on youtube. If enough people say yes, I'll do it. There won't be any pictures except for the title page (I fail at MS Paint and don't have a scanner), but you will get to hear **_**emotions**_**(le gasp!) instead of just reading it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe; And we're back. After many bribes, threats, and a broken nose, the authorities have allowed us to say on air until our questioning is finished. Now, many of you may be wondering how we're going to get the cast of Kirby here. Well—

Lynn; She bribed them with candy. I'm surprised it worked with MK

Chloe; You never noticed the candy jar on his windowsill?

Lynn; I don't spend enough time in his room to notice things like that!

Chloe; -puts hand on forehead- Do you have any idea how wrong that sounded

Lynn;…-rapidly changes the subject- So, Let's get this show on the road! –grumbles in Chloe's ear- I still think we should have interviewed the cast of D. Grey Man instead. I want to meet Komui!

Chloe; Oh, shut up. Let's get on with the questions! This one is from ArtificialRangerLiuria–picks up a small piece of paper and reads aloud;

_I LOVE the idea for the thing on YouTube. Anything from you is a blessing. Anyway,I'm so sorry about what happened to Kirby remix. Your brother had an ass moment...or maybe it wasn't just a moment...___

_Okay,i got a question for you, Chloe: When the hell were you planning on making Lynn and Meta Knight do...I dunno...SOMETHING other than just FLIRT in Kirby remix. I mean, did you have an episode in mind?___

_Much love, ArtificialRangerLiuria_

Lynn; Wait, you're going to do _what _now?!

Chloe; -puts hands over Lynn's ears- I was going to do something special for the final episode, but that won't be for awhile. You will be pleased to know that I intend to do a bit of a dramatic one-shot that should entertain you guys for awhile, but for the most part, I just make up these things as a go along. I wish I could give you guys more of an insight, but I'm afraid of giving out spoilers! –takes hands of of Lynn's ears-

Lynn; You're not going to ship me with Meta Knight, are you?

Chloe; I wouldn't dream of it.

Lynn; -glares suspiciously-

Chloe; -sweat drops- Alrighty then… let's move on the the next question. This is from Meta Knight LOVER;

_Oh THAT'S why it disappeared. XD___

_So anyway, I kind of forget what I put on my last review, so I'll just make-up a new one. Okay, here are my insanely random/really pointless/borderlining stupid questions:___

_1. Chloe: Do you, yourself, enjoy the Kirby anime dub? I understand Lynn hates it, but what about you?__  
__2. Lynn: You're hilarious!!__  
__3. Dedede: You're a dumb*ss...T_T___

_I don't think the last two are questiosn, but oh well. I seem to always forget/not come up with questions whenever I review these kinds of fics...___

_(Oh, and I DON'T fail at MS Paint. So if you want I can draw scenes for ya. Yes, this means I would like to see the series on YouTube)_

Chloe; And that, my friend, is the million dollar question.

Lynn; So, do you intend to answer it?

Chloe; -elbows Lynn- While I do think that the dub does have a few problems, I hate to admit that I absolutely love it. It's a guilty pleasure to say the least. In my opinion, it's so bad that it's good. The voice acting and bad puns are always good for a laugh. To put it simply, while the original was by far the best, the dub is just downright hilarious.

Lynn; Yeah, well you don't have to _live _with them!

Chloe; _You_ do realize that she says something about you too?

Lynn; -snatches the paper out of my hand- I'm hilarious?

Chloe; _They _don't have to _live_ with you…

Lynn; -exaggerated bow to audience- Thank you all! I do enjoy enhancing all of your lives with my one-of-a-kind humor! Granted, I'd do it even if I didn't have the fans!

Chloe; I can _hear_ your ego inflating…

Lynn; How many hits do we have on that story, anyways?

Chloe; -slams laptop shut- None of your business!

Lynn; -pushes Chloe over, sits on her, and directs her way to the 'Story Stats' page- Alrighty, let's see… -whistles- Jeez woman! You're popular!

Chloe; Please, shut up.

Lynn; 5,182 hits, 95 reviews, and 35 faves.

Chloe; -hits Lynn with a brick- _SHUT IT!!!_

Audience; -Boo's loudly, swears are directed in Chloe's direction-

Chloe; Don't worry! Don't worry! She stood up to Knuckle Joe! She's tough! –slams hands over mouth- I wasn't supposed to tell you that…

Lynn; -opens one eye- I did?

Dedede; -somewhere backstage- Chloe! You're out of donuts! –walks out on stage- what's goin' on here?

Chloe; -sighs- It's the reason I called you all hear, stupid.

Dedede; What's this? –grabs paper out of Chloe's hand- Wha-? Who wrote this?

Lynn; A fan of _my _story!

Chloe; _My_ story.

Sword; -somewhere backstage- YOU HAVE FANS?!

Lynn; -shouts- come out here and say that you sad excuse for a Doctor Who character!

Sword; WHAT?!

Chloe; -says very quickly- And that's all the time we have for today! Drive safe now, BYE!

-Camera Shut's off-

**Please send us you're questions! I beg of you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to try to update this every Saturday! Thank you all so much for the wonderful questions!**

Chloe; Wow… -looks at papers-

Lynn; -eating a cookie- What's up?

Chloe; We got _way_ more questions! –shows paper to Lynn-

Lynn; Finally! Do we get to bring people out this time?

Chloe; Yuppers.

Lynn; -jumps onto the coffee table and points upwards- ONWARDS!!!

Chloe;………………….. Okay then. First question is from ArtificialRangerLiuria;

_Well,I'm just a bit curious:What shows do you like,Lynn?_

Lynn; _Well_… since you asked, I really like Law and Order SVU and a lot of the older Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon shows. Y'know, from the 90's. D. Gray Man is my favorite anime and manga, and most of the shows on the Travel channel I really like as long as they're not those stupid 'Top Ten' things. Those bore me to tears.

Chloe; Wow, that was… unusually polite and well thought out. –pulls out scythe- who are you and what have you done with Lynn?!?!

Lynn; If you decapitate me, you're not going to have anyone to keep you company this weekend,

Chloe; You're an evil, evil person.

Lynn; -grins-

Chloe; Ah well, back on topic. This one is from _a random kid;_

Lynn; Since when did you stop caring?

Chloe; No, that's actually how that signed the comment.

Lynn; -thumbs up- points for creativity dude!

Chloe; _Ahem_…

_Hey Lynn are you in love with meta knight and king dedede me and 10 of my friends are trashing your castle_

Chloe; …Are you in love with him?

Lynn; -is silent and blushes furiously- excuse me for a moment. –runs offstage-

_From behind the stage, Chloe and the audience hears yelling, cursing, scuffling, the sound of something breaking, and eventually a door slam._

Lynn; -runs back onstage- That remains to be seen. There is no denying that he can be kind of charming when no one's looking. He's smart, fun to mess with, _and_ –looks around- he has a damn sexy accent!

Chloe; That's really sweet Lynn.

Lynn; -frowns- hey! His not all perfect, fangirl! In case you haven't been following along, he's also an epic douche bag!

Chloe; Aaaand… sweet moment's gone. By the way, what happened backstage?

Lynn; I didn't want anyone hearing that, so I locked them all in a dressing room.

Chloe; You did… _WHAT_?!

_Chloe runs offstage. Lynn and the audience here the sound keys jingling, a door opening, and frustrated yelling_ _of the Kirby characters. Chloe walks back onstage, looking absolutely furious. Behind he, are a group of very irritable looking Kirby cast members, all glaring at Lynn_.

Meta Knight; Dare I ask what was going through your mind when you shoved us all into that minuscule room?

Lynn; I was sharing some private info with the crowd that was none of your business!

Tiff; And you couldn't have just asked us to go somewhere else?

Lynn; Well Tiffy, this was much more fun.

_Everyone, including Chloe, glares at Lynn_.

Lynn; -sweat drops- Hey, Dedede! There's a message for you! This kid and 10 of his/her friends are trashing your castle!

Dedede; Wha-?! Begins to run offstage

Chloe; -in a scary, echoing voice- SIT. DOWN. NOW.

Dedede; -cowers, and returns to the stage-

Chloe; -exhales- well, now that that's over, back to the questions. This is from Nick the Reaper;

_yay!_

_Lynn: did you know woodchucks chuck dirt not wood?___

dedede: your fat so please just say it!

kirby: your new name is herpy.

tiff/fumu: Your me fav charater

Meta knight: ...F you! *hits him in the head with a frying pan. then does the move fu on his face*

Random tidbit: did you know the florda universaty's initals are FU?

Lynn; -confused- I… didn't know that…

Dedede; I'm not fat! I'm big boned is all!

Chloe; No, seriously, you're fat.

Dedede; -raises mallet-

Chloe; Try any of that on me and I will squeeze you into a tin can, bird.

Tiff; I'm a favorite? Yes! –points at Lynn- See? Being so smart-mouthed and sarcastic doesn't make everyone like you, Lynn!

Lynn; I dunno. This might be from Kine, for all we know. It was an anonymous comment after all.

Tiff; O_o;

Meta Knight; You do know that you have no chance of hitting me with a frying pan?

_Chloe thwacks Meta Knight with a frying pan_.

Chloe; Which is why it pays to be a writer. You can do whatever you want.

Kirby; Poyo?

Lynn; Can we call him Herpy? Please? Just for today?

Everyone in the room; No.

Lynn; Kill joys

Chloe; This next one is from BloodLush Vampire (aka Meta Knight LOVER);

_YAY!! Update!! ^-^___

Okay, I think I can come up with some good questions...

Meta Knight - You're hot!! =D  
King Dedede - Still a dumb*ss...  
Lynn - You're awesome!! And oh my God that did sound wrong "I don't spend enough time in his room to notice things like that!"  
Chloe - YAY!! Fan of dub!! Sorry, I just hate it when people go to freakin' war with the dub. Seriously peoples!! Get over it!!  
All - WILL I EVER COME UP WITH A QUESTION?!! D=

Meta Knight; I'm what?

Chloe; Yes, Meta Knight, you are apparently attractive to numerous fans of the show, congrats.

Meta Knight; Thank you. –grins behind mask-

Lynn; You just gained some of the biggest gloating rights, and that's all you say?

Meta Knight; Are you one of those fans, Lynn?

_Chloe then proceeds to hold Lynn back, whose face had just turned red from embarrassment and was clawing at Meta Knight in an impressive attempt to maim him_.

-15 minutes later-

_Lynn is in a straightjacket_

Chloe; Alright, let's see; Dedede's still a dumbass, we've been over that. He still hasn't found out that Lynn is living in his castle and… Hey Lynn, I have one for you!

_Lynn reads the comment_.

Lynn; I love being awesome. And yes, I am aware that that did indeed sound wrong. If Chloe wasn't here, I'd be the Queen of Innuendos.

Chloe; Well, the current Queen of Innuendos has another question/comment/concern to read. From Darkest Form Witchcraft;

_ VE,HEHEHEHE...I GOT mARX ON da brain:)marx:go on a sugur high & do da sceam!kirby:WAT REALLY HAPPENZ WEN U R ON A SUGUR HIGH?O.o_

Lynn; That… is an excellent question –wiggles in straightjacket- Do you mind?

Chloe; Oh, fine –snaps fingers and the straightjacket is gone- Author powers, you gotta love 'em.

_Lynn runs backstage and returns with a pop. Escargoon holds Kirby (causing Meta Knight, Tiff, and Chloe to give him a wary look) and Lynn pours the pop down his throat._

Chloe; 3… 2… 1…

_Kirby shoots into the air with a loud "POYO" he bounces off the walls at supersonic speed and proceeds to knock everything over. Chloe's papers are lit on fire as Kirby shoots past, and she is forced to stomp them out._

-20 minutes later-

_Everyone is lying on the ground, unconscious, except for Lynn_. _She turns her head to the camera and says in a soft, half-laugh, "_Awesome…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Whew… almost forgot to update!**

Chloe; Wow… we got some really great questions this week!

Lynn; Oh really now? Like what?

Chloe; Well, this one's from _ArticifialRangerLiuria;_

_ OMG!Yayness, another chapter! X3_

Agh, idk, I like these kindsa questions:Lynn, what video games do you like??O-O'

Anyway, on with the rest:

Sir Meta Knight: Yes, you are hot.  
King Dedede:...Yeah, you're still a dumbass.  
Tiff/Fumu:You are SERIOUSLY one of the best anime heroines EVER.I freaking love 't let anyone tell you to stop nagging, or whatever(um..Lynn, don't kill me!! x).You kick total A**.  
Tuff/Bun:...um...what're you, like, 7?  
Escargon:Y'know, even though you're technically a gay villain, I have a strange sort of respect for you. consider yourself lucky, because when i hate a character, I hate them with EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING(Kikyo-Inuyasha,Cresselia-Pokemon,Ilia-Twilight Princess).So,I don't have to kill you now.^-^ Smiley!

Yeah,these weren't really questions...well,it's midnight!What the freak do you expect?!...sorry I'm moody.  
Oh!Lynn:May I high-five you, since we can be moody/sick daughters of B* buddies??

...I can't think of anything fancy to say, so bye!

Lynn; Well, I really like American Mcgee's Alice like, **_A LOT_**. I also kind of have a thing for Batman; Arkham Asylum and Super Smash Bros Brawl. –punches air- Go Wolf!

Chloe; You don't play Meta Knight at all?

Lynn; Nah, I'm not too good with him.

_Chloe looks at Meta Knight, who is looking at them, confused_

Chloe; Er… Lynn? Should we tell him what happens to his ship?

Lynn; -looks at Meta Knight and sighs- If we must… -To Meta Knight- Hey Meta! Your ship gets hijacked!

Meta Knight; What? How would you know?

Lynn; -flatly- I'm psychic.

Chloe; Let's see… Meta Knight, you're still **_VERY_ **hot, just an FYI.

Meta Knight; I'm beginning to like this questionnaire…

Chloe; You're a bloody narcissist, you know? Anyways, Dedede is still a dumbass, we all know that –ignores an objection from Dedede-, oh, Tiff! You have another fan!

_Tiff walks over and reads the comment_.

Tiff; Why thank you! It's nice to know that Lynn doesn't hog all the fans!

Lynn; You can be a very cocky 11-year-old, can't you?

Escargoon; I'm not gay! Just dedicated.

Chloe; I have a compromise. You're fabulous, how's that?

Escargoon; -grumble- Fine…

Chloe; Actually, I have to agree with you, I don't really hate Escargoon either. I must admit I'm a bit fond of him when he's not being a complete douche. Not a very likable character, but I have an odd sort of respect for him. He's one of the only people (Lynn aside) who will insult Dedede while in the same room as him.

Lynn; Alright, let's not let everyone get a swelled head. –takes review papers from Chloe- Let's see… this is from _nighmare_;

_Lynn if nightmare enterprise offered you a chance to join them as a spy to keep a eye on kirby and the other's would you do it_

Lynn; Wow, um… I really don't know. When I first got here, I would have, no question's asked. I hate to sound all sappy, but since I've actually met a few people and can loosely use the word 'friend' to describe them, I think that I would stick on their side. Thanks to this question, Meta's going to be especially paranoid around me now. I hope you're happy!

Chloe; Huh… no sarcasm.

Lynn; You don't know that –gives Chloe an evil smile-

Chloe; -sweatdrops- On to the next question! Ooh! I like this one! It's from _Fireforblack;_

_ Want to have a cookie? ;D_

Lynn; why don't you like the Kirby anime?  
And MK; what do you think of Lynn? :) are you secretly in love with her?

Lynn; -munching on a cookie- I don't like it for a couple of reasons. One; Some people are just annoying to listen to. An example, you ask? Try Sword and Blade. Two; There are too many puns. I'm the opposite of my buddy Chloe over there. Whoever created this show just went totally overboard. I've only ever heard the dub, you see. And three; It's just never really interested me. I don't like the 4Kids network in general, so I don't really see why I would like this.

Chloe; You amaze me, really.

Lynn; Oh, shut it. My normal personality is being sedated by the cookie.

_Everyone looks at Meta Knight expectantly_.

Chloe; Er…

_Chloe pulls a giant net out of nowhere. She scoops up everyone in the net, save for Meta Knight, and carries it out of the room. There is a door slam somewhere off stage and Chloe comes back and sits down_.

Chloe; Go on…

Meta Knight; I must say that Lynn is unlike any woman I have ever met, and I don't necessarily mean that in a good way. She can be mean, bordering on cruel at times, and she can be irritating with her constant sarcastic remarks…

Chloe; …Well… That's—

Meta Knight; … But she does have some very good qualities, when she thinks she is alone. She is undoubtedly intelligent, almost never falling for any of the King's schemes, and can hold a decent conversation at times, when the subject interests her. In her own way, she is rather striking, and at times, I do enjoy being around her. And, though, I never would have guessed it, she has a magnificent voice.

Chloe; O_o You've heard her sing?

Meta Knight; No, but I've heard her recite poetry. It's almost like singing with her, and it sounds beautiful.

Chloe; That's actually very sweet. –looks around- I gotta go bring everyone back inside. I shoved them all out into the parking lot. 'Scuse me…

_Chloe runs offstage. There is the sound of a door opening, and everyone follows Chloe back onstage_.

Sword; At least we weren't all shoved into a dressing room this time.

Lynn; So? What'd he say?

Chloe; -hit's Lynn on the back of the head- None of your business!

Lynn; The question was about me, therefore, it is my business.

Chloe; Ah, shut up and move on. I don't trust you with anything. This next question is from _Spark Thunderfox;_

_Well, hi.__  
On to guestions:  
Chloe, I need more friends. Can I add you as a friend?  
Lynn, IDK. :(  
Meta Knight: I'm bored. Can we fight?  
Dedede: Stupid shithead...  
Yeah. 9:50, I have nothing better to do.  
~Spark Thunderfox~  
P.S. is anyone else as bored as me?  
P.P.S I'm tierd...  
P.P. keep on making spelling mistales!  
P.P.P.P.S Lynn, have a bomb. Don't blow me up.  
CUE END...NAO  
Kaitlynn(My OC): Yeah...cue end..._

Chloe; Yeah! You can add me as a friend! Thanks!

Meta Knight; If you with to be put in a wheelchair, then yes, we may fight.

Chloe; _No you will not! _If you fight, I'm going to be the one that has to clean up afterwards and besides, it's too damn crowded!

Lynn; I get a bomb?!

Chloe; O_O RUN AWAY!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the lack of updates last week! I totally ignored the deadline! This **_**should **_**make up for it though!**

Chloe; Yay! We have stuff!

Lynn; -drinking Snapple- (see if you can make the reference) What kind of stuff?

Chloe; Question stuff! This is from _Meta Knight LOVER;_

_Oops, missed the last update...___

_Anyways, HI!! I got a bunch of snow and fell in it 4 times!! =D___

_Chloe: Do you get snow?__  
__Lynn: Were you ever random?__  
__Meta Knight: I gots nothing...I just felt like mentioning your name. =D__  
__Tiff: Do you have a computer?___

_Hasta luego personas!! (Yea, I speak Spanish :P)_

Chloe; Yes, we get A LOT of snow! I live up in Northern Indiana, so we got hit with a big snow storm a few days ago!

Lynn; She doesn't live in Peru though, thank God, or else I'd never get another peaceful moment…

Chloe; Likewise…

Lynn; Was I ever random? Er… Bunnies are delicious! Moving on!

Chloe; … -quickly changing subject- Well then, Tiff, D'you have a computer?

Tiff; What's a computer?

Chloe; I think that in the way of technology, are more savvy with it than the people of Popstar. Remember; TV's a relatively new thing for them!

Tiff; No, seriously; what's a computer?

Lynn; Well, onto the next question from _ArtificialRangerLiuria_

_Hey,I don't feel like logging it's me, I assure time,I'm gonna think up some questions for sure!___

_Chloe:What ever made you think up a character like Lynn?Didi you roll down a hill and hit your head on a rock?__  
__Lynn:Oh yeah...who was that lacrosse-liking friend you were talking about at the beginning of the story?__  
__Tiff/Fumu:Have you EVER had a crush on somebody?Even if you were just an idiot 6-year-old,have you?__  
__Meta Knight:Have you EVER loved someone?Ever?__  
__Kirby:...Here's a suika!(cue "Poyo!")__  
__Dedede:...Yeah,I like YOU ever loved someone?Don't you WANT to?__  
__Escargon:...Same.__  
__Tuff/Bun:...Same,except in crush form.___

_Yeah,intimate questions,bite me!_

Chloe; I was watching the Pie episode and was becoming increasingly frustrated with Tiff. This kept happening, so I decided to create Lynn. Actually, I started writing the Remix about 6 months after I had come up with the idea for Lynn. She's my brain child, to say the least.

Lynn; I'm your WHAT NOW?!

Chloe; …hypothetically speaking.

Lynn; -calms down, but continues to glare at Chloe- Well… Anything for me? –reads question- You mean Lila? She's kind of like my partner in crime. We met in 6th grade, and were inseparable, much to the dismay of our teachers. I was evil back then too. She was kind of a hippie, but not as trippy (ha! I unintentionally rhymed!). Wow do I miss her. Cappy town would be replaced by a crater if she were here with me!

Tiff; Lynn, I can only imagine what the rest of your species can be like!

Lynn; Glad I could make such a good impression on you!

Tiff; -reads her question- er… not really. I mean, I thought princess Rona's body guard was pretty cute until I found out it WAS princess Rona!

Lynn; Ah, the shattering of an 11-year-olds dreams, and I didn't even have anything to do with it!

_Everyone looks at Meta Knight_.

Meta Knight; What?

Chloe; Have you ever loved someone?

Meta Knight; …No, I never have. Love is a strong word, and one I do not like to hand out.

Fangirls; Look hopefully at Meta Knight.

Meta Knight; -speaking indirectly to them- And I don't intend to love anyone anytime soon.

Fangirls; -scowl evilly at Meta Knight, then at Lynn-

Chloe; I sense hostility. MOVING ON!

Lynn; Dedede? Love anyone? Ha!

Chloe; You'd be surprised.

Dedede; Me? Love anyone from that dopy 'lil village? Shawly (surely) you is jestin'!

Lynn; I rest my case.

Chloe; And, quite frankly, I think the only one Gooney ever loved was his mummy!

Escaroon; Like I ever told you guys if I loved someone!

_Everyone looks from Escargoon, to Dedede, then Back to Escargoon_

Escargoon; -venomously- _NO…_

Tuff; I dunno. I thought Rona was kind of cute, and so was Sirica, but then they could both probably kill me, so… -totally drifts off-

Chloe; Well, we have a few liars in the group, but I think we can figure out who they are for ourselves –whispers- _Escargoon is probably lying, and I think that Meta Knight had a crush on Garlude at some point in his life, so… _case closed.

Lynn; This next one is from; _Missbates09 from deviantart_

_Hi there everyone!__  
__I'm just a random person here to cause trouble among you all~_

_Lynn- you ROCK! What's your favorite food? And if sword blade and meta knight had no armor and were completely defensless, what would you do to the poor knights?__  
_

_Dedede- you, my dear blob of fat, are not awesome. By the way, what do you do in your spare time besides try killing Kirby with demonbeasts and pull pranks on the towns people and such?__  
_

_Sword & blade- I love you two~ and since I love you, I have a question, have you ever wanted to look under meta knights mask over there? And if you already have, did you laugh hysterically?__  
__Meta knight- *gives meta knight a cookie* I demand you eat the cookie. Now.___

_I thank the author for giving me the opportunity to read your stories. They make me laugh so hard that I end up on the floor . Anyways, byebye!_

Lynn; My favorite food is breadsticks. I loves my breadsticks, especially with ranch or Garlic butter. –Reads next part of the question- Hey Chloe?

Chloe; …Not on your life

Lynn; Well, technically it would be on _their_ lives…

Chloe; …Not on your life… to the second power!

Lynn; -depressed- Well anyways, Dedede; what _do_ you do with your spare time?

Dedede; I like to eat.

Chloe; Surprise, surprise…

Dedede; _And _I like to sit out in the sun and just lounge around. Maybe I'll play Waddle-Dee golf…

Chloe; I'm 80% sure that would be considered animal cruelty.

Escargoon; Well, on _your_ planet, maybe.

Lynn; -reads next question- Sword and Blade are…_loved?_

Chloe; Yay! I'm not the only one!

Lynn; You too?!

Chloe; I love the knights, even if you don't. They are a big metal pile of awesome! –hugs Sword-

Sword; -is blushing furiously-

Lynn; -in a dangerous voice- If you are enjoying this at all…

Chloe; -composes herself- Well, Blade needs some lovin too, and since I would like to keep this at a K+ rating, I'll send Blade to her!

Blade; Wait… what?!

_Chloe opens up magical portal and shoves Blade though_.

Meta Knight & Sword; What did you do with him?!

Chloe; Calm down! He'll be back in about 10 minutes!

-_10 Minutes later-_

_Blade comes back though the portal. He seems slightly drunk_.

Chloe; -screams into the portal- WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!

Lynn; That aside… -stares at cookie- can't I eat the cookie?

Chloe; Give it to Meta Knight, now.

Meta Knight; -takes cookie and slides it up under his mask- Mmm… chocolate chip…

Lynn; (quoting Mike from Monsters Inc.) "That is the weirdest thing you have ever said,"

Chloe; This question is from _FireforBlack;_

_o.o you like cookie? Wanna have another one?_

_Lynn; aha... I understand but... What if Kirby was shown (I don't know how to say this I'm sorry :S) by someone else, like Disney XD (do you know Disney XD? The new name of Jetix...)___

_And another question for you; do you like Meta Knight? hmm... Like as friends, and like as love :P___

_*eating cookie*_

Lynn; …Mmm…cookie…

Chloe; Please be answering the question now?

Lynn; I still probably wouldn't like it that much. Maybe if someone re-dubbed it to _not_ sound as annoying.

Chloe; Well there you have it. –reads question- Ooh! I like this one! (is a huge 'fluff' fan)

Lynn; -read it over her shoulder- Hmm… -shouts back at Meta Knight- Hey Meta! Are we friends?

Meta Knight; I would like to think so. I am not your enemy, am I?

Lynn; Good answer. Do we love each other?

Meta Knight; -eyes turn purple (embarrassment)- Why would you ask?

Lynn; I'm not asking! _FireforBlack_ is!

Meta Knight; Well, do you love me?

Lynn; You wish…

Chloe; Well before those two kill each other (I hope you're happy!) This next question is from _Kirby 163_

_You're fanfic is being invaded by a pokemon trainer!__  
__AH! *Has pokemon shoot sparkle-death-rays everywhere*___

_... OK I've had my fun. On to my questions.___

_Lynn: where you born sarcastic, or did you pick it up somewhere?___

_Mety: Do you hate it when people call you 'Mety'?___

_Tiff: Did you know you have a fan club?___

_Kirby: Poyo! Poyo poyo, poyo?_

Chloe; -pulls out Pokeman Trainer repellant- Ah, I hate it when this happens. –walks offstage-

Lynn; Was I born sarcastic? As far as I know, yes. I was a real pain in the ass in 2nd grade.

Meta Knight; Don't call me Mety. It's degrading.

Lynn; What ever you say, Mety.

Meta Knight; You are real pushing it woman

Chloe; -from offstage- Just kiss already! I can feel the sexual tension from out here!

_Meta Knight and Lynn exchange frustrated glances._

Meta Knight; I'm tempted to hurt her…

Lynn; Yeah, but you're too damn chivalrous…

Tiff; I have a fan club? I'm honored! –waves to you (yes, you are in the audience)-

Kirby; Poyo? Poyo poyo!

Chloe; -walks back onstage- Well, that should keep those trainers out of here for a bit. This question is from _Spark Thunderfox_

_Okay, to put one thing right: I WILL NOT END UP IN A WHEELCHAIR! Nor will there be a mess. So, Chloe. PWEASE? *puppy dog eyes* Besides, I'm bored, and if you don't let me fight him, I'm stuck with failing at paddle ball.__  
__*Tries to beat record of zero on paddle ball* Darn...__  
__Questions:__  
__Chloe: I've two for you. One, can I have an OC (or me) guest star in this story? and two, I think it would be cool if you could have a chapter in Kirby Remix where Fellow Author's OCs guest star. That'd be awesome.__  
__Oops, I meant that Lynn uses the bomb to blow up castle Dedumbass. Now that would be worth paying money for.___

_IDK how to end now, so KAITLYNN SAYS LYNN AND META 4 EVAH! Not really, hehehehehe...Okay, she says Bye for Nao...___

_Kaitlynn: F*ck you, Spark!_

Chloe; I'm sorry, but I'm really not looking for any guest stars at the moment. I'm having a hard enough time working on this along with my schedule, so no. Thanks for asking though!

Lynn; I don't want to blow up the castle! I live there! I'll blow up any other place though!

Chloe; -to Meta Knight- Will you fight her?

Meta Knight; Very well.

Chloe; Pick up after yourselves, please.

_Chloe opens up the author portal and Thunderfox steps though, weapon in hand._

EPIC BATTLE ENSUES

Meta Knight; -panting- You are impressive… for a fan…

Thunderfox; -also panting- Thanks… -steps back through the portal

_Chloe gestures at the stage, which is utterly destroyed. Chairs and tables are in splinters, there are burn marks on the floor, and the stage curtains are on fire._

Chloe; Wow… now clean it up.

Meta Knight; Yes… about that…

Thuderfox; I… er… gotta go! –runs back through the portal

Chloe; Figures… -snaps fingers, and everything is back in its place

Lynn; Awww, battle's over. Well, this question's from _Can JUST anyone comment?;_

_Hi everyone! :)__  
__King Dedede: Do you know that you're a penguin? Are you in anyway related to the Pengu? (Those penguins with ice powers.)__  
__Meta Knight: Can you fly?__  
__Tiff: Are you made out of cookie dough?__  
__Tuff: Will you ever cut your hair?__  
__Escargon: When did you first start being mean?__  
__Kirby: Can you say anything else besides "poyo"?__  
__Lynn: How good are you with an bow and arrow now?___

_Did I get everyone? If not, here's a question for all of ya: Do you like pie?_

Dedede; Course I know I'm a penguin! What do I look like? And _no_ I'm not related to those stupid Pengu!

Chloe; The difference between you two is that the Pengu are adorable, and _you_ are a fat sack of idiocy.

Escargoon; Aren't you charming?

Chloe; Well, I need my coffee.

Meta Knight; Where would you get the idea that I could fly?

Chloe; Because in every game you're in you can fly?

Meta Knight; That proves nothing…

Tiff; I am _not_ made out of cookie dough!

Lynn; -sad- Awww…

Chloe; No, Tuff will not cut his hair.

_Everyone looks at Escargoon._

Escargoon; Being mean is the only way to stay on the king's good side. If I wasn't, I'd end up like those Cappy peasants!

Lynn; I'm telling your mother!

Esacrgood; -turns dead white-

Lynn; Hahaha, priceless…

Kirby; Poyo! Poyo poyo poyo! Poyo? Poyo!

Chloe; Answer your question?

Lynn; I'm not horrible with a bow and arrow, but, sadly, I sat on it, so I'll never know…

Chloe; Can't you just make a new one?

Lynn; Psh! I think you're giving me way too much credit!

Chloe; Ok! This one is for everyone! Do you like pie?

Lynn; Yuppers.

Tiff; Yes

Tuff; Yeah!

Meta Knight; Yes, I do.

Sword and Blade; Of course!

Dedede; Sure I do!

Escargoon; Depends on what kind of pie

Chloe; Yes I do!

Meta Knight; -reading Chloe's papers- This one is from _Nick the Reaper_

_Fumu: ye still me fav!__  
__lynn: hodoken*useP hadoken on her__

Tiff; Why thank you! It's nice to know I'm loved!

Lynn; er… don't know what it is. Do I get cake?

Meta Knight; -Still with Chloe's questions- You don't need cake, Lynn. By the way, this next question is from; _My5Cookies_

_Yay! Time to totally harass my favorite characters!___

_Lynn: You are GOD! Take me under your wing and train me in the way of pranks and pissing people off!__  
__Kirby: Wanna make five bucks Kirby? Go swallow Dedede and say whether or not he tastes like chicken.__  
__Dedede: *pulls out flamethrower* Wanna meet me in a dark alley?__  
__Escargoon: And you get the first question of the day! Do you love Dedede? I know you do!__  
__Tiff: Uh...hi.__  
__Tuff: CUT YOUR FREAKIN HAIR!__  
__Meta Knight: As a Star Warrior, you must accept this challenge! My OC Rose here by demands a challenge from you!__  
__-Rose: You bet I do! *pulls out Crystal Rod*__  
__BTW Mety, You rock, you're hot, and Lynn loves you *Runs away laughing*___

_Did I miss anybody? Nope! OKAY! BYE BYE BABIES! (PS, free cookies for all! Except Dedede, he gets a carrot.)_

Lynn; -laughs- Hey, thanks! I do enjoy being an all-powerful deity. Rule #1 in the art of sarcasm is making sure you have nothing to lose!

Sword; You can lose your life.

Lynn; Ooh, was that a threat? I shudder at your seriousness

Sword; -growls-

_Dedede sees you with a flame thrower and a hungry Kirby and runs offstage screaming._

Escargoon; I will make this very clear. I. DO. NOT. LOVE. HIS MAJESTY!!!!!!

Chloe; Whoa… I've never seen him this mad. It's kind of funny!

Tiff; Hello

Tuff; I don't want to cut my hair!

Meta Knight; I just fought one of you, and as a superior officer, I have the right to decline. –whispers- so Ha. –Reads the rest of the comment- Lynn… loves me?

Lynn; What?

Meta Knight; You love me.

Chloe; She does.

Lynn; I do?

Meta Knight; You do?

Audience; YES!!!

Lynn; I refuse to tell the truth, so go away.

Chloe; -gives Dedede a carrot- here, enjoy

Dedede; What's this?

Chloe; -snatches papers out of Meta Knight's hands- Gimmee those. Okay… let's see… last one is from _ProtoChan_

_Kirby Remix rocks!__  
__Anyway, here are my questions?___

_Sword and Blade: Why did your parents decide to call you those names? I like your names, but I'm just curious. Also, was there ever a point in your life that you DIDN'T wear armor like 24/7? I mean, you were even wearing your armor BEFORE you worked for Meta Knight when you guys were theives. Any reason?___

_Tiff: If you could either have a potion that would make Kine stop being in love with you or a potion to make Lynn non-sarcastic, which would you chose (I'd totally go for the former!) Also, if you could have on wish right now, what would it be?___

_Meta Knight:...you're just awesome, no questions needed.___

_Lynn: Are you excited about the remake of Alice in Wonderland coming out soon? I know you're a fan of the book. Also, what were your thoughts on the Disney movie from the '40's?___

_Well, that's all the questions that I have for now!_

Sword; We like our names a lot. At least we don't get confused with anyone.

Chloe; It's not the worst name a guy could have, at any rate.

Lynn; You know worse ones?

Chloe; McLovin.

Lynn; Touché

Blade; We found this armor when we became thieves. When you don't have a home, you take what you can.

Chloe; Well there you have it. Now Tiff! On with your questions (which I really like, by the way)

Tiff; I'd probably make it so that Kine wasn't in love with me. I agree wit Lynn; It's kind of creepy. One wish I would have is probably for either Dedede to leave us alone, or to find out something I could hold against Lynn. –turns to me- anything you can give me?

Chloe; Sorry, Lynn is my character, which means I'm on her side with this.

Lynn; -reads questions- New… Alice in Wonderland… coming? –grabs Chloe- WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!?!?!

Chloe; -to audience- She was in Dreamland before news about the movie became public, and therefore didn't know about it.

Lynn; Wait… who's directing this?

Chloe; Tim Burton.

Lynn; -explodes in a fiery explosion of joy and fangirlish screams-

Chloe; FINISH THE QUESTION PLEASE!!!

Lynn; -Composes herself- yes, I loved the Disney version. That's how I got into Alice in the first place.

Chloe; Well that's all the time we have for today! Remember; Sword's horns are adorable and awesome and you can send us questions! Bye!


End file.
